


Heat

by MoonShadows



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShadows/pseuds/MoonShadows
Summary: I want him. His smiles, his smell, his strength. I want all of him.Bucky as an Avenger and the physical influence he has over the reader.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

I gasp.

He's brushed up behind me, his metal hand on the small of my back as he reaches over me to grab a mug from the conference room cupboard.

""scuse me, doll." He said low, his voice rumbling and delicious.

His large, searingly hot frame envelops me as he leans a tad higher to reach the top shelf. I'm clinging to my cup of tea, desperate not to drop it as my heart beats faster and I feel my palm start to sweat. God, he smelled so good.

It was just us two, as it usually was when we had morning meetings. Bucky and I seemed to always be the first to arrive and we've made a habit of cursing these dreadful mornings over our hot drinks. I was surprised at first to find him much more friendly and cheerful when he was alone, but now that I've been working at the Avenger's Tower as a Special Agent for almost a year now, we've gotten friendly and I know he just gets annoyed when everyone else starts filing in. 

"They're just so loud, so early, you know? And none of 'em are as pretty as you." Bucky teased, throwing a wink my way right before stifling a yawn. He took a sip of his coffee and tore the hair tie from his half-up bun, his long locks framing his handsome face. 

I just blush and drink my tea, trying to look casual while leaning against the counter of the mini kitchen. He was always such a flirt, but only when it was just us.

Tony and Nat charge through the glass doors, arguing about something or other. Bucky and I look at each other, he sighs and we both go to our seats which face each other from across the large conference table. I watch as Bucky settles in and puts on his stoic face like a mask. He glares at nothing as everyone else files in and only looks up when Steve sits next to him and waves at me. Steve is all smiles and a horribly functioning morning person. I wave back sleepily and share a knowing smile with Bucky as he rolls his eyes at his best friend, too exhausted to deal with him right now.

Tony drones on about the success of the last mission, next-steps and future assignments. I catch Bucky's eye. He's subtly drooping his eyes and and pretends to fall asleep with how boring this meeting is. I stifle a laugh and try to hide it in another sip of tea.

I hear my name and sit alert at once. Tony points to me.

"You and Barnes will be able to do this easily. Two days tops. Can you handle it?"

"Uh, yeah! Yes of course!" I agree enthusiastically, unsure to what it was I was agreeing.

"Great. That's it for today. Scram." Tony taps the table playfully and everyone gathers their belongings and heads out.

I meet Bucky by the small sink to rinse our mugs. "What happened? I wasn't listening."

Bucky laughs and takes my cup, rinsing it for me. "I have no idea doll, I was actually falling asleep. But I think we'll need to stake out a crime lord undercover as a couple." 

"Oh." I say, unsure of what that entails. I've never been on a mission with Bucky before. These meetings were the extent of our interactions, and though they were really fun, I had no idea how he worked out there in the field.

"It'll be fun, I'll take care of ya." He winks again as we walk out to coordinate our schedules.


	2. Mr. Boyfriend

His flesh hand is large and warm as he holds mine on the restaurant table. He brings the water glass to his lips.

"Bingo." He mutters before taking a drink.

Bucky is facing the front door of the small Italian place as I sit across from him. He's looking over my shoulder and has confirmed our target has arrived for his 8:30PM reservation. I give his hand a little squeeze before slipping it to my phone-sized laptop, quickly flipping open the screen to reveal a small keyboard.

"Cameras are up. We've got him." I confirm as my screen fills with live surveillance footage of the place. I smile at him, happy the mission started off so well and had to look away quickly. He was stunning in just a white, long sleeved button-up, his metal hand sheathed in a flesh-colored glove. He left his top few buttons undone, revealing a glimpse to his bulging pecs, and the buttons that were closed were hanging on for dear life. He was practically busting out of his shirt and black dress pants, and it took all of my concentration not to lose myself in the fun game of "couple" we had to play.

Bucky leans back, pretending to relax. He sees the waiter approach and turns the conversation easily back to our cover relationship. "You're killing me in that dress, doll. I just wanna get you back to our room and tear it off ya with my teeth and-"

"Is everything alright?" I hear the friendly waiter ask, grateful for the interruption of the blush forming on my cheeks. 

"Yes, thank you." I smile and close my laptop to look like a phone again, unable to tell Bucky what I just saw. "Could we get the check? My boyfriend is uh, eager to get back." I giggle, a little too forcefully and grope for his hand again. He offers it smoothly and circles his thumb lazily, naturally, as if he had been doing it for years. 

The waiter obliges and brings the check quickly.

Bucky smiles, hiding his concern. "What's wrong?" He mumbles under his breath so only I can hear him in the crowded, dimly lit restaurant. He kisses my hand to continue the facade, keeping the smile on his face.

"Target is being moved to a secret table. I lost eyes on him." I whisper quickly, fishing out my cash and leaving an extra tip on the table. Bucky rises slowly and controlled, slips his jacket on first and makes a show of slipping mine on, being obvious to check out my ass in my skin-tight black dress and keeps his hands on my hips as he kisses my neck while we head for the door.

I hide my moan and manage to playfully giggle as we pass the waiter. "Keep the change!" I say as we laugh out of the restaurant.

We walk hand in hand until we round the corner into an abandoned alley next to the restaurant. Bucky releases my hand at once. 

"Sorry 'bout that, doll, are you okay? Hope that wasn't crossing a line." He gently squeezed my shoulders before slipping off the glove covering his metal hand. "Gah, I hate this thing."

"I'm fine Buck. It was very convincing." I say, grateful for the cloak of night to disguise the flush in my face. I will be able to remember the feeling of his soft, warm lips and the feel of his breath on my neck later tonight when I'm alone, but for now, we needed to get the Target back on our radar. 

I didn't mind his kisses at all. Little did he know, I was in my own personal heaven. If I needed to kiss Bucky for work, I'd happily oblige.

I whip out my computer and fish out the tracking devices from my coat pocket. We manage to wait it out long enough for the Target's car to pull up into the alley, waiting for it's passenger. The side door to the restaurant crashes open before we get a chance to act, but Bucky quickly tosses the small tracking disk to cling to the bottom of car and quickly flips me in front of him as he leans against the wall and gently coaxes my lips onto his, making it look like I'm pinning him against the wall and kissing him silly. We try to make our way out of the alleyway, but I'm stumbling, awkward and frozen in place.

He is practiced and takes control immediately. His hands on my hips guide me to sidestep with him towards the main street. I pull away to speak but he sees the Target exiting the restaurant and can't risk the exposure, so he grabs the back of my neck and plants his lips to my throat. "He's here. Don't look." He turns my face toward him and kisses me again. "Sorry, doll." He whispers and keeps my face turned away from the car, toward the sidewalk.

I thought they'd clock us right away. They'd yell "get a room!" and recognize us and the whole mission would be ruined. But as I was limply holding onto Bucky and trying to kiss him messily, trying to be convincing, he slowly turned me so my back was against the wall. He shielded me with his body as we heard the car start to back up. They didn't notice us at all. We looked just like another drunk couple littering the sidewalk.

"The'll see us if we stop. Sorry, doll." He huffed with an apologetic smile.

I shook my head, indicating it was alright and started kissing him again. This time, his kisses were soft and slow. He slipped his tongue into my mouth with a languid rhythm and I noticed for the first time that night how he tasted. He was sweet and manly, cloaked in a cloud of musk and cologne. I really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am but before I could think to kiss him back with more than just small pecks, he backed right off me as soon as the car was out of view.

"You got 'em?" Bucky huffed, sensually wiping his mouth of our kiss. 

I only take a moment to recover before I whip out my computer again and get the signal up. "Got 'em." I say, trying to catch my breath. A flood of disappointment washes over me as I realize how badly I want him to kiss me again. But Bucky, ever the professional and gentleman, only takes my hand and leads me back to our hotel. It isn't until we enter the lobby that I remember we have to share a room, since only that one room is perfect for staking out the headquarters of the Target, conveniently right across the street.


End file.
